Project Summary: Prevention Science Core (Core C) The goal of the Prevention Science Core (Core C) is to advance research and interventions designed to prevent new HIV infections and improve health equity in populations living with and at risk for HIV. Core C contributes to Emory CFAR's mission by providing consultation, training, equipment, measures, and data that enable investigators to develop highly innovative, impactful, rigorous, cost-effective HIV prevention research and interventions. Core C activities will promote new OAR and NHAS priorities, and will include an increased focus on strategies to support basic, translational, and implementation research that will reduce HIV incidence, improve linkage to care and care outcomes, and achieve equity. We will enhance the Core's longstanding, impactful focus on technologies that provide a cross-cutting platform to support research that improves -- and documents improvements in -- HIV testing, medication adherence, and engagement in care. During the current project period there has been strong growth in Core-supported research at Emory that addresses HIV-related inequities, a vital strength for a Core located in the South. Core-supported research shows that characteristics of ?place? are strongly associated with HIV-related outcomes and with inequities in these outcomes. The Core will help grow this research by expanding access to key data, tools, and consultation for research on place characteristics, HIV-related outcomes, and inequities in these outcomes. Finally, Core C, working with the Developmental Core is committed to building on our achievements of developing the next generation of HIV prevention researchers and maximizing the involvement of impacted communities in shaping research and interventions. We will enhance these efforts in several ways in the next grant cycle. New initiatives will include an HIV Prevention Proposal Writing Workshop for New Investigators and partnering with other Emory CFAR cores to develop collaborations with investigators at Historically Black Colleges and Universities and Hispanic Serving Institutions. In the next project period, we will advise researchers on strategies to implement high impact, rigorous, reproducible HIV prevention research aligned with new OAR and NHAS priorities in domestic and international settings. This will include strategies to incorporate biomedical and technology-based tools; create, and provide training on how to use, cutting-edge measurement tools and technology platforms that support high impact, high priority, HIV prevention research in domestic and international settings, including SurveyGizmo and mobile data collection devices; expand online access to key assessment tools, geospatial data, and study databases; and, train the next generation of HIV prevention science researchers, focusing particular attention on those who are addressing the Southern HIV epidemic.